Te Amo
by ChicagoFireLover101
Summary: It was going to be a series of one shots and it still is! I am going to start making the chapters either a Matt/Gabby One shot and Gabby/Antonio one shot! Chapter 10 will be a Gabby/Antonio one shot and chapter 11 will be a Gabby/Matt one shot!
1. Te Amo

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the shows they belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.**

**Firehouse 51**

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Chief Boden?" 21 year old Gabriela Dawson asked, walking up to a man standing next to Squad 3 rig.

"Lieutenant Severide, follow me." Kelly said, walking towards what looked like a common room,

"Thanks." She mumbled, following him.

**Inside-Chief's Office**

"He is with someone at the moment. He shouldn't be too long." Connie said, gesturing to the closed door and blinds.

"Thank you for your help." Gabby said to the lieutenant.

"No problem," Kelly said, before walking off in the direction they came.

"Thanks Chief." 31 year old Detective Antonio Dawson said, shaking the mans hand as they walked out of his office.

"No problem, ah Miss Dawson." Boden said, spotting Gabby standing there.

"Hey Gabs, what are you doing here?" Antonio asked with a questioning look as he thought that she would be at her new job as PIC.

"First day on the job." Gabby said, hugging her brother.

"What?" He said, looking at her in disbelief.

**10 minutes later-Office**

"So you're telling me that your the new PIC here, in 51. A working fire station. That responds to dangerous situations." Antonio said, pacing back and forth.

"Yeah," Gabby said, folding her arms.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Antonio asked, looking at her.

"This is why I didn't tell you." Gabby said, gesturing to the conversation that was taking place.

_Ambulance 61, breathing difficulties_

"You go, I will put your paperwork through and talk to him." Boden said, opening the door for her.

**An hour later**

"It takes an hour?" Antonio asked, turning to the older man.

"Depending on the severity of the call." Boden said, as they walked out onto the Apparatus Floor just as 61 was pulling in.

"Will you keep an eye on her for me? If something doesn't go her way, she will fight and end up getting hurt eventually." Antonio said, expressing his worry for her.

"I will look out for her. I will make sure the other men look out for her as well." Boden said, clapping Severide and Casey on the back.

"Yeah, as long as they don't look at her too much. What are you looking at?" Antonio said, looking at Cruz who was watching Gabby and Shay walk up to them.

"Nothing." He said quickly, turning away and walking off quickly.

"You're still here?" Gabby asked, pushing her brother lightly.

"What happened?" Antonio asked, turning to face her and noticing a cut on her forehead.

"Took a fry pan to the head. It was funny till she started bleeding." Shay said, chuckling slightly.

"Shut up," Gabby laughed, hitting her new found friend.

"I need to go. I will talk to you later." Antonio said, brushing past and walking out.

"Do you want to talk in my office?" Boden asked, looking at her.

"No, I'm fine. I'm going to go and stock the ambulance." Gabby said, before turning away from them and walking off towards the back of the rig.

**District 21-Lobby**

"Dawson, you have a message from a Chief Wallace Boden from Firehouse 51." Platt said, getting the detective's attention.

"About what?" He asked, walking up to the desk.

"Didn't say. You in trouble with the firies?" She asked, smirking at him.

"Not that I'm aware of. Did he say anything or just leave his name and number?" Antonio asked, flipping the piece of paper over to try and find the message.

"Do I look like your secretary?" She snapped, turning back to her computer. "Can you clean that mess up for me over there?"

"Do I look like your maid?" He retorted, getting a laugh out of everyone before turning towards the stairs and running up them.

**Firehouse 51**

"Boden," Chief said answering his office phone.

_"Yeah Chief, its Detective Dawson. You rang earlier?" _Antonio said, sitting at his desk.

"Antonio, glad you could get back to me. Did the desk sergeant give you the message?" Boden asked, leaning back in his chair.

_"No," _Antonio said, scrunching the piece of paper up.

"Thats okay-" Boden said before being cut off by the alarm. "I'm sorry, I will call you back."

_"Chief-"_ Antonio said, before Boden hung up on him.

**Firehouse 51**

_Ambulance 61...Truck 81...Squad 3...Car accident North State Street._

"Let's go." Gabby said, getting out of the back of 61 and slamming the door.

**On scene**

"Severide, take that red car. Casey take the blue van. Let me know." Boden said, instructing his men of the job they have to do.

"We just wait here," Gabby said, as they unloaded the gurney and a medikit.

"What have we got?" Boden asked, through the radio.

"Two occupants in the blue car, one is DOA." Casey replied back.

"What about you Severide?" Boden asked, turning as he heard sirens behind him to find the police arriving on scene.

"One occupant, internal bleeding. Be ready Shay and Dawson." Severide said as his men began to cut the women out.

"Do you hear that?" Dawson asked, hearing a faint crying.

"Hear what?" Shay asked, looking at her partner.

"That crying," Gabby said, moving towards the red car.

"Gabby! Dawson!" Boden yelled, watching the paramedic move over to Severide's team.

"What are you doing? Get back." Severide said, pushing her back.

"She's going to blow." Capp yelled, noticing that fuel was leaking.

"Get back! Now!" Boden yelled, as they all stood and watched as they ran as fast as they could.

_**BOOM!**_

"Severide! Dawson!" Shay yelled, running towards where her friends layed unmoving.

"Call for back up." Casey yelled, running over to them.

"Dispatch this is Ambulance 61, we need immediate back up to a car accident on North State Street, over." Shay said, into the radio hanging off her shoulder.

"Copy that Ambulance 61. Ambulace 72 en route. Over and out." Dispatched replied.

"Another ambulance is on the way. What are their injuries?" Shay said, running over with her medikit.

"Severide looks like he has a broken wrist, a concussion, and some minor cuts and lacerations." Casey said, holding his head still in case of spinal injury.

"And Dawson?" Shay asked, moving over to her.

"Concussion, broken ankle, cuts and lacerations. But she has a bigger problem to deal with." Boden said, as he held her head still as well.

"What?" Shay asked nervously, her mind jumping to the worst conclusion.

"Her brother. He's going to give her a lecture and a half." Boden said, looking at the paramedic.

**Lakeshore**

"Where is she?" Antonio yelled, walking into the waiting room.

"Getting her leg in a cast and pain medication. She will be fine. She needs to stay with someone for a couple of days though." Shay said reassuring him.

"I'm not staying with anyone, I can look after myself." Gabby said, coming up behind them.

"You okay?" Antonio asked, bringing her into a hug.

"I'm fine," She said, pulling out of the embrace.

"Let's get you home." Antonio said, walking towards the doors.

"I can look after myself." Gabby said, standing her ground.

"I don't care, I will carry you if I have to." Antonio said, turning back to face her.

"Gabs, just go. I will ring and see how you are tomorrow." Shay said, hugging her friend.

"Go, otherwise you will be staying with your parents," Boden said, looking at her.

"Fine," She mumbeld, before hobbling out on the crutches.

"She is stubborn," Shay commented to Antonio.

"Try living with her. Will talk to you all tomorrow. And thankyou." Antonio said, turning to face Severide.

"Just doing my job." Severide said, standing next to Shay.

"Come on ugly. You know those cuts did nothing for your appearance." Shay said, poking fun at him.

"Gee thanks Shay." Severide said as everyone left.

**Antonio and Laura's House**

"Want to tell me why you put yourself in danger?" Antonio asked, sitting down next to her on the couch after putting 10 year old Eva and 7 year old Diego to bed.

"I thought I head a baby crying, so I went over to tell them but before I could say anything Capp told us to run and we did." Gabby said, remembering some bits.

"Gabs, you can't just put yourself in danger like that." Antonio sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind for next time," She said sarcastically.

"Love the sarcasm sis." He laughed as Laura walked in carrying coffee and a cup of water.

"I'm going to head to bed. Good night." Gabby said, heading upstairs slowly.

**Upstairs- An hour later**

"Antonio, what are you doing?" Gabby mumbled rolling over to find her brother standing in the door way.

"You didn't give me a hug," he said, smirking at her.

"Get over it." Gabby said, hugging him before laying back down.

"Te amo pequena hermana." Antonio mumbled in spanish as she slowly fell asleep.

"Te quiero a hermano mayor." Gabby mumbled back as he closed the door.

**The End.**

**Please RnR.**

**A/N: I will be updating stories in this order**

**Monday-Interrogations and Meetings**

**Tuesdays-The Ball**

**Wednesdays-Missing You**

**Thursday/Friday-One shot or an extra chapter of reviewers choice :)**

**Te amo pequena hermana: I love you little sister**

**Te quiero a hermano mayor.: I love you too big brother.**


	2. Always

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the shows they belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. All credit for this storyline goes to jscat2 for giving me the idea. It is a sequel one shot to Te Amo.**

**Firehouse 51**

It was 21 year old Gabriela Dawson's first day back at work after breaking her ankle 6 weeks ago.

"Hey Gabs, great to have you back." Shay said, hugging her best friend tightly.

"Oh its good to be back," Gabby said, as they walked into the common room where the rest of the men were sitting.

"Hey Dawson! How's the ankle?" Severide called from his usual spot at the small table with the rest of Squad.

"Great, hows the wrist?" She said, grabbing a mug of coffee.

"Good," He replied, before turning back to the current poker match that was happening.

"Welcome back Dawson and Severide. Its been quiet without you both." Chief said, walking into the common room.

"Hey," Casey said, sitting next to Dawson.

"Hey yourself. So whats been happening while we were out?" Gabby asked, looking down at her hands trying not to look at him.

"The usual. So I was wondering if you wanted to come out to Buzzards tomorrow night for a couple of drinks?" He asked, eating his breakfast.

"Sure, I'd like that." Gabby said, before seeing Shay move towards the bunk rooms out of the corner of her eye.

"Great." Matt said, as she stood up with a smile and left the table.

**Bunk room**

"So what was that about?" Shay asked, casually as they sat on her bunk and read a magazine.

"What are you talking about?" Dawson asked innocently as she could.

"Oh come on. I know you have the hots for Casey." Shay exclaimed hitting her best friend.

"Shut up. Could you say it any louder," Gabby said, looking around with wide eyes.

"Well I could if you like. Or I could tell your brother." Shay said sneakily.

"Don't you dare." Gabby said, hitting her on the arm.

"Too late, I already told him and his wife to come to Buzzards tomorrow night." Shay said, earning another slap from Gabby.

"Ooh I'm going to kill you." Gabby mumbled as Casey, Severide and Darden walked by.

_Ambulance 61...Suspected broken arm_

"Come on, I still can't believe you called my brother." Gabby exasperated, as she climbed into the passenger seat of the ambulance.

"Oops." Shay said, as she pulled out of the garage.

**Inside**

"So, I hear you invited the new girl to Buzzards tomorrow night?" Darden said, as they sat around outside talking.

"Yeah, so." Casey said, looking at him.

"No reason," Andy said, smirking at Severide.

"Dawson and Casey, sitting in a tree." They sang, as Casey punched them both in the arm.

"What's going on between my sister and Casey?" 31 year old Detective Antonio Dawson said from behind them with his arms crossed.

"Sorry dude, you're on your own for this one. I ain't gettin in trouble with Dawson's brother." Darden said, before running off towards the firehouse.

"Coward!" Casey and Severide yelled, before turning back to Antonio.

"One of you going to explain?" He asked, looking at them.

**An hour later**

"Dawson, your brother is here." Chief said, meeting them at the door to the common room.

"What does he want?" She asked mainly to herself as they all walked back inside.

"From the look on Casey and Severide's face, it ain't good." Shay said, before walking off toward the rest room.

"Hey, whats up?" Gabby asked, walking up to her brother.

"Nothing, listen I will see you all tomorrow night. Keep safe." Antonio said, kissing her cheek.

"Always." Gabby said, walking over to Casey and Severide before sitting down.

"I have paperwork to catch up on." Severide said, leaving the two alone.

"So do I." Casey said, not acknowledging Gabby.

"What was that about?" Shay asked, coming to sit down next to a defeated looking Dawson.

"I don't know. But I know that my brother may have something to do with it." Gabby said, looking in the direction that Casey went.

**District 21**

"Detective Dawson, you have a visitor." Platt said, as he walked past.

"Who?" He asked, looking at her as he never got visitors.

"A Gabby or something. I thought you were married?" She asked, as he walked off up the stairs.

"I am." He called back over his shoulder.

**Upstairs-Vice**

"Gabs, what are you doing here?" Antonio asked, spotting his sister sitting at his desk.

"I need to talk to you. And this can't wait." Gabby said, before storming off towards a conference room.

"Oooh," The whole floor of Vice said.

"Get back to work," Antonio said, before following his sister and closing the door behind him.

"Whats wrong?" He asked worriedly as he watched his sister fold her arms and pace.

"What did you say to Matt?" She asked, getting straight to the point.

"Gabs-" Antonio started, walking towards her.

"No, just tell me what you said." Gabby said, taking a step back.

"Uh I told him that-he shouldn't mess with your feelings." Antonio said, giving in finally.

"Seriously Antonio?" Gbby asked, staring at him with wide eyes.

"For god's sake Gabs, he's engaged. He shouldn't be messing with you like that," Antonio yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

"It's not your place Antonio,-"Gabby started before she was cut off by her radio.

_Ambulance 61...Squad 3...Truck 81...Car accident_

"Copy that Main, Ambulance 61 en route." Gabby said, through her radio before side stepping her brother and walking out the door.

"Gabs, we have to talk about this." Antonio said, following her down the stairs out the door where Shay was waiting.

"I don't want to talk about this right now." Gabby said, getting into the passenger side and slamming the door closed.

**Two Hours Later**

"Good job guys, got get cleaned up and grab some dinner." Chief said, as the team slowly made their way into the common room.

"Thanks Chief," Severide said, sitting down at one of the tables with squad.

"Detective Dawson, to what do we owe this visit?" Boden asked, as Antonio walked into the common room.

"Here to talk to Gabs," Antonio said, as they pointed towards the bathrooms.

"That way," Cruz said, sitting down with Otis.

"Thanks." He said, before walking down the hallway.

**Bathroom**

"Gabby," Antonio said, knocking on the door.

"What?" She called back, sitting on the bench while Shay fixed her hair.

"Can we talk?" He called back, leaning against the wall.

"Why don't you just go in? The rest of us do." Cruz said, with his towel over his shoulder.

"Don't even think about it." Antonio said, pushing him back a step.

"I don't feel like talking right now. Can we talk tomorrow?" Gabby called back.

"Sure, I will talk to you later." Antonio said, before leaving.

**Next day**

"What's everyone's plans for the next 48 hours?" Herrmann asked, as they all grabbed their belongings.

"I'm going home to sleep. I will see you all tonight," Gabby said, walking out the door and towards the Apparatus floor.

**Outside**

"Hey," Antonio said, leaning against her car with two cups of coffee.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked, taking the other cup from him.

"I just want to talk about yesterday," Antonio said, as she unlocked her car and put her bag in the back.

"I don't. Not right now. I want to go home and get some sleep." Gabby sighed, opening the driver's side.

"I will call you later." Antonio said, kissing her cheek.

"See you later." Gabby said, getting in her car and closing her door.

**Gabby's Apartment**

"DAWSON! Open your door," Shay yelled from the other side.

"What?" Gabby asked, opening her front door to reveal her best friend.

"Come on, we are going shopping for new dresses." Shay said, walking in and grabbing her best friends handbag and dragging her out the door.

"Fine," Gabby said, locking her apartment door and walking downstairs with Shay.

"Hey Gabs," Laura said, embracing her sister-in-law.

"Hey Laur," Gabby said, hugging her back tightly.

"Let's go." Shay said, getting into the back seat of the car.

**Buzzards-6.30pm**

"Hey guys," Shay said, as they walked up to the boys.

"Where have you two been all afternoon?" Antonio asked, spotting his wife and sister.

"Out," They replied, as they were given drinks.

"Huh," He replied, taking a sip of his beer.

"Dawson, Shay." Matt said, walking past with his fiancee Hallie.

"Casey," Shay replied, as Gabby put her drink down and walked off towards the bathrooms.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Antonio said, following his sister.

**Bathroom**

"Antonio what the hell are you doing?" Gabby asked, as he walked in.

"You okay?" He asked, completely ignoring her question.

"Yeah dandy. I will be out soon." She said, washing her hands.

"Talk to me Gabs, whats wrong?" He said, leaning against the basin.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." Gabby said, smiling at him.

"Yeah huh. Look I'm sorry about yesterday. The whole Matt thing," Antonio said, hugging her close.

"Its alright, I probably shouldn't have looked into it so much. Its okay." Gabby said, hugging him back.

"Come on, lets go join the others." Antonio said, as they walked towards the others.

"Love you tonio," Gabby said, kissing his cheek.

"Love you too Ella, you know you can talk to me always." Antonio said, sitting down next to Laura.

"Always." Gabby said, grabbing her beer as Shay said something funny to Severide.

**The End.**

**Please RnR.**

**A/N: I will be updating stories in this order**

**Monday-Interrogations and Meetings**

**Tuesdays-The Ball**

**Wednesdays-Missing You**

**Thursday/Friday-One shot or an extra chapter of reviewers choice :)**


	3. Weekend with Aunt Gabby Part 1: Saturday

**Hey all, here is chapter 3. Hope you enjoy, now I am having a little trouble with writing Missing You, so if you have any storylines for it please review or PM me. All credit goes to JusticeRocks11.**

**By the way, Here's to Never Growing Up helped me write this chapter. LOL**

**Firehouse 51**

"Hey Dawson! You want coffee?" Shay yelled, standing in the doorway to the common room.

"Yeah thanks," Gabby called back from where she was sitting taking stock.

"Hey Gabs," Antonio said, walking through the door and up to the back of the ambulance.

"Hey, whats up?" She said, getting out and hugging her brother.

"What are you doing Saturday and Sunday?" He asked, as they walked outside.

"Working, why whats up?" She asked, as they leaned against the wall out the front.

"Was wondering if you could look after the kids this weekend. Laura and I are going out of town for her friends sisters brothers wedding. Don't ask me why." Antonio said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Come with me," Gabby said, walking towards the firehouse.

**Boden's office**

"Dawson, what can I do for you?" Boden asked, sitting behind his desk.

"Saturday and Sunday, do you mind if we have two visitors for the shift?" Gabby asked, leaning on the chair.

"Depends on the visitors?" He replied, leaning back in his chair.

"My niece and nephew." Gabby replied, looking at him.

"Sure, can't wait to meet them. Dismissed." Boden said, smiling as she turned around and walked out the door with her brother following her.

**Saturday morning**

"Morning you two, looking forward to the next 24 hours?" Gabby asked, jumping down from the back of the ambulance to greet Eva and Diego.

"Yes," They cheered as they looked around.

"Thanks Gabs," Antonio and Laura said gratefully.

"No problem. Hey Shay," Gabby said seeing her best friend walk in with Severide behind her.

"Woah are those two little Dawsons?" Shay asked, walking over to her partner.

"Who's that?" They asked, looking at Gabby.

"Eva, Diego. Meet Leslie Shay, my friend." Gabby said, introducing them all.

"Are you really the lieutenant of squad?" Diego asked excitedly.

"I sure am." Kelly said, sitting down at Squad's table.

"Can we see your truck?" They both asked enthusiastically.

"Sure can, come with me." Severide said, taking them over to Squad 3.

"Hey, hey don't corrupt my kids to much." Antonio called, joking as the kids sat in the front of the truck.

"We'll try not too." Shay said as the alarm went off above their heads.

_Ambulance 61...Back-up request by CPD...Domestic abuse_

"Be careful." Antonio said, as he watched his sister and her partner run off towards the ambulance.

"They'll be fine. Come inside and meet the rest of the crew." Severide said, pointing towards the common room where a commotion of noise was coming from.

**Inside**

"Seriously Otis? You couldn't find anything better for Chief." Cruz complained, smacking him over the head as the others laughed at the wrapped gift.

"What? I thought it was great." Otis said, as he watched the Chief laugh at the box on the table in front of him.

"What did you do this time?" Severide asked, as they all walked into the common room.

"This is what Otis got for Chief." Herrmann said, holding up the Barbie doll.

"Seriously? Best. Gift. Ever." Severide said, chuckling with everyone else.

"Good to see you Detective. I assume this is your wife and kids." Boden said, standing up and walking over to them.

"Yeah. Laura this is Chief Wallace Boden. Gabby's boss." Antonio said, as they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Chief. These are our two kids. Eva and Diego." Laura said, gesturing to the two that had already run off to play with Pouch the firehouse puppy.

"Nice to meet you too ma'am." Chief said, as Herrmann grabbed them both chairs.

"Please, just call me Laura. I appreciate letting Gabby bring Eva and Diego into the firehouse. Antonio's parents are out of town and mine like in Wisconsin." Laura said, sitting down next to her husband.

"No troubles what so ever. The girls should be back in about an hour." Boden said, as Connie came into the room to let him know he had a visitor. "Excuse me. Behave. All of you."

"Yes Chief," They chuckled as they watched him leave.

**An hour later**

"Sorry about that." Gabby said, as they walked into the common room.

"Its part of your job Gabs. We better get going though. Come here for a minute." Antonio said, standing up and gesturing for the kids to come closer. "Be good for Aunt Gabby and 51 okay? You listen to them."

"We promise Daddy," They said, hugging both their mother and father before going to stand with Gabby.

"Good. We will be home Sunday night." Laura said, kissing them both and then hugging Gabby.

"See you Sunday," They called as they waved to their parents.

"Looks like its just us now." Cruz said with a funny face.

"You see, Cruz here is my partner in crime. We pull the pranks in the house. Along with the others." Gabby said, as they all sat down at the table and Pouch jumps up onto Gabby's lap.

_Ambulance 61...Suad 3...Truck 81_

"Let's go." Casey said as all the men ran for the trucks.

"You two come here and stand with me." Boden said, pulling the children over to him as they watched everyone rush around.

"Cool." They said in unison as they watched the trucks pull out of the bay. "Don't you have to go?"

"No, I will stay here with you two unless I am needed. Then you will go sit with Connie in the office. Deal?" Boden said, leading them back inside.

"Deal." They said, before going back to play with Pouch.


	4. Weekend with Aunt Gabby Part 2: Saturday

**Hey all, here is chapter 3. Hope you enjoy, now I am having a little trouble with writing Missing You, so if you have any storylines for it please review or PM me. All credit goes to JusticeRocks11.**

**By the way, Here's to Never Growing Up helped me write this chapter. LOL**

**Weekend With Aunt Gabby Part 2-Saturday**

_Ambulance 61...Squad 3...Truck 81... Building Fire on W 41st Street, Brighton Park_

"Let's go," Shay said, as they stood up from the table and ran towards the rigs.

"What does that mean?" Eva asked walking up to the Chief, leaving her brother playing with Pouch.

"It just means that some people need help and that a fire needs to be put out." Boden said, looking up from his files that he laid out on the table.

"Will they be back soon?" Diego asked from his spot on the floor.

"They sure will." He reassured, knowing that when their father worried about Gabby they all worried.

"_Chief its Casey. Fire's out. But one of the casualties is stuck. Dawson wants to go in. Over." _Matt said through his radio

"Copy that Casey. Tell her no way. Wait until Severide and the rest of the team can get in there." Boden replied, walking out of the room and Connie walked in to watch the two young Dawsons.

"_Copy that Chief. Out." _Casey said before the radio went quiet.

"Is everyone okay?" Eva asked quietly, walking up behind him.

"Everyone is fine. Let's go see what I can find for you and your brother to eat." Boden said, taking her hand and walking towards the kitchen.

"Diego!" Eva yelled, when she saw that her brother had ripped the heads of her dolls off.

"Whoops," Diego giggled, before quickly running to hide.

"Uh ah, you don't get to hide behind me. Why did you do that?" Boden asked, lifting him up onto the bench next to him.

"Because dolls are dumb." He replied, as Boden lifted Eva up next to him.

"You're dumb." Eva retorted, poking her brother.

"Smarter than you." Diego snapped back, poking her back.

"I hate boys." Eva mumbled, kicking her feet.

"I'm sure your father will agree with me when I say this, we hope you never grow up to like boys." Boden chuckled, as he made sandwiches for them.

"Thats what Daddy says all the time." Eva said as they sat at the table just as they all pulled up in the garage.

"Aunt Gabby is back!" Diego yelled, running up to her as she walked through the door.

"Hey you. Been good for Chief?" Gabriela asked, picking up her nephew.

"Apart from snapping Eva's dolls heads off. They've been great." Boden said as they boys chuckled as they sat down for lunch.

"Did you do that Diego?" Gabby asked, sitting down with him on her lap.

"I'm sorry Aunt Gabby." Diego said, eating his sandwich.

"Its fine," Gabby said, as her phone rang.

"Who is it?" Shay asked, seeing the confused look pass over Gabby's face.

"Unknown number." She replied, putting her phone back in her pocket and ignoring it.

"Secret admirer?" Mouch asked in a Irish accent.

"Yeah, your Mom, Mouch." Shay retorted sending him a sarcastic look.

"You're funny," Diego said, laughing with his sister.

"Don't listen to her, she doesn't know what she is talking about." Severide said from down the other end of the table.

"Shut up ugly." Shay called back, before turning to face Gabby and the kids.

"Don't listen to Shay, she can be very rude and your father would kill me if he heard those words come out of your mouth." Gabby giggled, taking a sip of coffee as Matt walked into the common room before turning around and walking back out without talking to them.


	5. Weekend with Aunt Gabby Part 3: Saturday

"What was that about?" Kelly asked Matt, as he walked into the Lieutenant of Truck 81's quarters.

"Nothing Severide, don't worry." Matt said, as Mouch informed them that Hallie was here to see him.

"We are having a long talk later." Severide said, as Matt left the office.

"Yeah, I'm sure we are." Casey said, as he led Hallie into the conference room.

**Common room**

"Diego, don't touch my toys!" Eva yelled, catching her brother messing with her toys again.

"Oh god, they sound like when Antonio and I, when we were younger." Gabby commented, watching the two kids fight.

"That wouldn't be hard to believe." Shay said, also watching the two youngest Dawson's fight.

_Truck 81...Squad 3...Engine 51...Ambulance 61...Battalion 25...House fire at 7357 S Michigan Ave_

"Let's go!" Boden yelled, as the whole firehouse excluding Connie, the kids and Pouch ran towards the apparatus floor.

**On scene**

"Mouch, Mills. I want you on the roof, ready to vent. Herrmann, Cruz, Otis. You're with me, to search." Casey said, throwing out orders to his men as Severide did the same.

"Capp, Clarke, Hadley. We're doing search and rescue. Let's go!" Kelly yelled, as both teams ran towards the house.

"Shay, get the gurney ready. Main this is Ambulance 61," Gabby said into her radio as they organised the back of their rig ready for who will be pulled from the building.

"Ambulance 61, this is main." A voice said over the radio.

"We need back up to 7357 S Michigan Ave. Occupants unknown. Over." Gabby replied, pulling out a medikit.

"Copy that 61. Back up on route. Out." The voice said before they clicked off.

"We have a victim Chief!" Kelly called over his radio.

"Copy that Severide. Shay and Dawson are ready." Chief replied, as they came running out.

**Firehouse 51-2 hours later**

"Aunt Gabby," Eva said, running up to her aunt who was covered in soot and ash.

"Hey Eva, let me go get cleaned up first and I will make us all some dinner." Gabby said, kissing both kids on the head before following Shay into the bathroom.

"Were you two good for Connie?" Mouch asked, as they joined him on the couch.

"Yeah, what are you watching?" Eva asked, as she looked at the TV.

"The Blackhawks game." Cruz said, sitting on the other side of Diego.

"Daddy and I watch the game all the time." Diego said, stealing a bit of Cruz's popcorn.

"Doesn't surprise me that your father hooked you into being a Blackhawks fan." Gabby said, as she walked into the kitchen to start preparing the Saturday cornbeef.

"Did you want some help?" Matt asked, standing next to her in the kitchen.

"No thanks, I'm fine." She replied, with a smile as she prepared the vegetables.

"No problem." He said, before returning to his seat at the head of the table while Shay rolled her eyes.

"Hey Shay, can you come help me for a minute." Gabby said, waving her best friend and partner over.

"Whats up chica?" Shay asked, helping chop the vegetables.

"Don't give me that look. He just asked if I wanted help." Gabby said, referring to the look Shay gave her after Casey started doing his crossword.

"Girl, you gotta tell him." Shay said, staring at her best friend.

"No, because Antonio has already scared him off anyway. As he always says, 'Older brother is always right.'" Gabby said, mimicking her brother's voice.

"Your brother can be scary when he wants to." Leslie said, as they put the cornbeef in the oven.

"Should of seen my date for prom," Gabby said, walking over to the couch and sitting in the chair next to it to watch the game while dinner cooks.

"Now that I would pay to see," Shay said, sitting on the floor with Pouch in her lap.

**An Hour Later**

"Dinner!" Gabby yelled, from the kitchen as she put out the cornbeef and vegetables.

"Looks good," The boys commented taking a full plate and sitting down at the table.

"Smells good too." Diego and Eva said, as they sat down between Cruz and Otis who were putting hot sauce on theirs.

"Seriously guys? Hot sauce?" Gabby asked, joining everybody.

"Seriously, we don't know what your cornbeef could be like." Capp said, taking a bite of his dinner.

"You should taste Mommy and Aunt Gabby's paella. It's amazing." Eva piped up, as she ate her vegetables.

"Paella?" Casey asked, looking up from where he was sitting at the head of the table.

"Paella is a Valencian rice dish. The only person who cooks Dominican food better than Laura or I, is my Mom." Gabby said, also taking a bite of her food.

"Well, you and Laura will just have to cook for us one day soon," Chief Boden said, as the men laughed.

"When will Mom and Dad be back?" Diego asked, as they finished up dinner.

"Tomorrow, want to go jump on Mouch?" Gabby asked, with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Yeah," He said, before running and jumping up onto the couch next to Mouch.

**Here is another update, I will be updating with a longer chapter of The Ball and Interrogations and Meetings today. Thankyou for your patience and reviews :)**


	6. Weekend With Aunt Gabby: Sunday

**Saturday Night-10.30pm**

_Ambulance 61...Truck 81...Squad 3...Multiple vehicle accident_

"Let's go!" Herrmann called, as everyone ran out to their respective vehicles and gearing up.

"Eva and Diego will be fine, go." Boden said, noting the worried look on Dawson's face as the alarm went off.

**1 hour later**

"Where is Aunt Gabby?" Eva yawned, as she walked out to the common room where Boden was sitting at the table.

"They got a call, but they should be back soon. Why don't you go back to bed and I will send Aunt Gabby in when she comes back." Boden said, as the little girl nodded before heading back to Gabby's bunk.

**2 hours later**

"What took so long?" Boden asked worriedly as his team trudged back into the common room looking weary and worse for wear.

"Car accident, two children and their parents were killed by a drunk driver. Hit the girls hard." Severide said, as Gabby and Leslie trudged off to the bathrooms to clean up.

"I will debrief everyone in the morning before we leave. Go get cleaned up and get some sleep." He said, dismissing them to the bathrooms and their bunks.

**Bunk room**

"Aunt Gabby?" Eva whispered tiredly as Gabby laid on the bed next to her and Diego and hugged them both close.

"Its just me. Go back to sleep," Gabby soothed, running a hand through her niece's hair and leaning back on the pillows behind her.

"How you holding up sweetie?" Shay asked quietly, sitting on the bed next to Gabby's.

"I'll be alright once I see Laur and Antonio tomorrow." Gabby said, closing her eyes and sighing deeply.

"Hey, they are going to be fine." Shay said, reassuring her before laying down on her bed.

**Sunday Morning-Debrief room**

"Good morning, now I know how hard it was at the last call last night. I just want you all to know that I am here if you need to talk to someone about it. Especially Dawson and Shay. I can set up a counselling session for you both if you need one. I will see you all in 48 hours." Boden said, as they all got ready to go home.

"Thanks Chief, but I'm okay." Shay said, smiling before walking out with Severide to their car.

"I'm okay," Dawson said quietly, as she got Eva and Diego ready to go home to see their parents.

"Dawson, I know you haven't been here that long but Antonio told me you keep a lot of things bottled up. We're all here for you, just ask." Boden said, before they left.

"Thanks Chief," She replied, before walking out to her car and getting the kids in the back.

**Antonio and Laura's household-Gabby's POV**

"Go upstairs and clean your rooms. Mommy and Daddy should be home very soon." I said, sending them both up the stairs with their backpacks to unpack and clean their rooms. "I will be up their soon to help you."

"Okay Aunt Gabby," They said, before walking up the stairs.

**End of POV**

**1 hour later**

"Can we watch cartoons?" Diego asked, as they walked into the living room.

"Sure," Gabby replied, sitting down with them both as the front door unlocked.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The kids yelled, as they ran out to the front door and hugged their parents.

"Hey, we missed you too." Laura said, as Gabby joined them in the front hall near the stairs.

"Did you behave for Aunt Gabby?" Antonio asked, standing up and hugging his little sister.

"Perfectly, they were great." Gabby said, grabbing her backpack and coat.

"Did you want to stay for coffee?" Laura asked, looking at her.

"No, I'm good thanks. I'm going to go home and get some sleep. I will talk to you later." Gabby said, opening the front door.

"Are you still coming to Mom and Dad's for dinner tonight?" Antonio asked, walking her to her car.

"Yeah I should be there. If not, I will see you all tomorrow." Gabby said, getting in her car and winding down the window.

"Drive safe and I will ring you later." Antonio said, watching as she backed out down the driveway and drive off down the street.

**Here is another update, the next chapter will be longer. Thankyou for your patience and reviews :)**


	7. Family Dinner and Drunken Nights

**Here is another update, the next chapter will be longer. Thankyou for your patience and reviews :)**

**Gabby's Apartment- Gabby's POV**

The second I walked through my door, all I knew I wanted to do was hit the sack and sleep for the rest of eternity. Shay and I lost a whole family all because some drunk thought it was okay to drive home. Instead of that family coming home from a family dinner, they were headed to the morgue. Where their family members had to come and identify them. And see them for the last time. That hit me hard.

So I walked to my bedroom and instead of changing out of my jeans and t-shirt, I face planted into my bed and started to sob into my pillow until I fell asleep.

**4.30pm**

All I could hear when I woke up was someone banging on my front door. I grumbled as I climbed out of my oh so comfortable bed and padded out to the lounge room where I looked through the peephole in my front door to find my brother on the other side.

"What Antonio?" I ask, opening the door fast and standing with my arms folded over my chest.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking at me worriedly as he walked past and into my apartment.

"By all means, please come in." I mumbled, closing the door behind him and following him into my kitchen.

"You didn't answer my question." He said, leaning against my kitchen counter in front of me.

"I'm fine Antonio," I said, also leaning against the counter and staring at him.

"Are you still coming to dinner tonight? Mom and Dad are looking forward to seeing you." Antonio said, his worried expression not leaving his facial features as he stared back at me.

"I saw Mom and Dad last weekend. Yeah, I'll be there." I muttered, as I walked towards my bedroom to get dressed.

"Where are you going?" He asked, following me towards my bedroom and bathroom.

"I'm going to go shower and change. Unless you want to hold my hand for that." I retorted, looking at him as I rummaged through my drawers for a pair of old faded jeans and sweatshirt I stole from Antonio when he left home.

"Is that my sweatshirt?" He asked with an incredulous look on his face as he pointed at the jumper in my hand.

"Yep. And no, you're not getting it back." I said, before going into my bathroom and locking the door behind me.

**15 minutes later**

"Come on Gabby! It doesn't take this long to get dressed!" Antonio yelled from my living room as I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and pulled on my sneakers, before leaving my room and grabbing my wallet and keys.

"Fine, let's go." I said, opening the door and gesturing for him to leave.

"Finally!" he exclaimed, walking out the door and waiting for me to grab a jacket and lock up the door before walking down the stairs and out to his car.

"You complain too much." I mumbled, as I got into his passenger seat.

"Bite my ass." He retorted, focusing his eyes back on the road in front of him.

**Dawson Family Household**

"Gabriela!" My mom, Andrea called as I walked through the door with Antonio behind me.

"Hi Mom," I said, hugging her quickly but tightly before letting go and hugging my father Tom.

"Is that your brother's old sweatshirt?" Mom asked, looking at what I was wearing.

"Yep and he's not getting it back either." I said, as we all walked into the family room.

"When did you take it?" Antonio asked, as we joined Laura and the kids in the family room where they were playing a board game.

"When you left home." I replied shortly, sitting on the floor next to Diego after giving Laura a quick hug.

"You know I've been looking for that sweatshirt for years," Antonio complained, sitting back on the lounge with his arm around Laura.

"Suck it up cry baby." I say as my phone chimes with a new text message. From Shay.

_Shay-How you doing sweetie?_

_Dawson- Yeah alright...I will message you later. In middle of family dinner/game night. I will come around after._

_Shay-Sounds good to me...See you then. :-)_

"Who was that?" Andrea asked, looking up from her sewing that she was doing.

"Shay," I replied, turning back to the board game in front of me.

"How is she?" Antonio asked, looking at me.

"She's good." I replied shortly, knowing that all my answers to my family are short.

**End of Gabby's POV**

"Dinner will be ready soon." Andrea said, trying to break the tension in the room between her daughter and son.

"I'm not really hungry," Gabby commented, leaning back against Antonio's legs.

"You're going to eat missy." Andrea said, standing up and walking into the kitchen to serve dinner.

"You got told." Antonio whispered as they walked towards the dining room together.

"Bite my ass Antonio," Gabby whispered back, as she sat down across from him.

**2 hours later**

"Can you drop me off at Shay's?" Gabby asked, as they all piled into Antonio and Laura's car.

"Sure," Laura said, as she turned the key in the ignition and pulled away from the curb and headed towards Shay and Severide's apartment building.

**Shay and Severide's Apartment**

"Thanks. I will ring you guys tomorrow." Gabby said, as she got out of the car and headed up towards the building.

**Upstairs**

"Hey Gabs," Kelly said, opening the door after she knocked twice.

"Hey Kel, is Shay around?" She asked, as she walked inside into the open planned apartment.

"Yeah, she is in the kitchen getting drunk. Do you want to join her?" Kelly joked, as they walked towards the kitchen where they could hear Shay singing out of tune to whatever song was on the playlist.

"I'd love to!" Gabby said enthusiastically, joining her best friend and taking a swig of the whiskey that Shay was holding in her hand.

"Hey! You made it!' Shay yelled, slightly intoxicated as she slung her arm around her best friend.

"I sure did." Gabby said, wrapping her free arm around her as she took another swig.

"I'm going to leave you two alone. Have fun." Severide said, before disappearing back upstairs to his room.

"How are you doing after that last call?" Shay asked, toning her voice down slightly as they both stumbled over to couch and plopped onto it.

"Yeah alright, now you sound like my brother." Gabby sighed, taking a swig of the tequila that was in her hand.

"Maybe we should you know, just get drunk and figure it out tomorrow." Shay smiled, taking a swig of the whiskey in her hand as well.

"Good idea, Leslie Elizabeth Shay." Gabby commented as they kept drinking until they both passed out on the couch.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much I loved writing it. Please read and leave a review and if I can, I will get back to you :) x**


	8. Family Time and Worry

**Here is another update, the next chapter will be longer. Thankyou for your patience and reviews :)**

"Morning! How did you sleep?" Kelly called from the kitchen with a loud and extra cheery voice as the girls stumbled in from the lounge room.

"Shut your mouth Kelly," Shay mumbled, shoving an apple into his mouth while pouring two cups of coffee and handing one over to Gabby as there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Kelly smirked, knowing it was Antonio coming to pick Gabby up, she groaned and smacked her head on the bench as Antonio and Kelly walked into the open planned kitchen.

"Morning Gabs, how you feeling this morning?" Antonio chuckled, squeezing her shoulder as he stood next to her.

"Ugh," She groaned in acknowledgement as she didn't lift her head from where it was sitting on the bench.

"You ready to go home?" He asked, as Gabby took a sip of her coffee.

"Can I finish my coffee first?" She asked, staring at him as she held the coffee cup in her hand.

"I'll get you one on the way home," Antonio smirked, as she rolled her eyes at him and grabbed her purse and keys before hugging Shay and Kelly and following him to the door.

"See you tomorrow for shift," Gabby said as they left and the door closed behind them.

**Outside**

"You going to tell me what's going on?" Antonio asked as they walked towards his car.

"Nothing is going on Antonio." Gabby said, getting into the passenger side as he started the car.

"Right, so being withdrawn from the family and then going and getting drunk as a skunk with your partner is nothing? That's a great nothing Gabriela, I should try it sometime." Antonio said with sarcasm dripping from the end of his sentence.

"If you're going to judge then you can pull over right now and I will walk home. I don't need you. I don't need anyone." Gabby said angrily, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you. It's not like you to go and do this. Did you have a bad shift?" Antonio asked, as they came to a stop at a red light as the skies opened up and let the rain fall.

"Something like that. I don't want to talk about it Antonio," Gabby said, turning her head to look outside her window at the city passing by.

"Fine, but I'm here if you want to talk." Antonio said before dropping the subject and the rest of the drive back to Gabby's apartment was in silence.

**Gabby's apartment**

"I will talk to you later Antonio," Gabby said, closing the door in his face before he could say anything and she went and laid down on her couch and closing her eyes.

**Flashback**

_"Dawson! Shay! We have two children and one male and female here in the LandRover. We need backup." Casey called from over at flipped silver LandRover._

_"Copy that Casey. Ambulance 61 to Main, we need three more ambulances to North State Street, over." Gabby said through her radio as they pulled out medikits and their gurney._

_"Main to Ambulance 61, three more ambulance en route. Over and out."_

_"Casey! They will be here as soon as they can, any chance I can get in there and do a head to toe." Gabby asked, as she ran up to the car with the family in it._

_"It's not safe Dawson," Kelly interjected as his team pried the doors off the drivers side with the Jaws of Life._

_"I don't care if it's safe or not Kel, I need to do a head to toe on the father." Gabby argued back as Casey took a pulse on the father._

_"Do you have a white sheet Gabs?" Casey asked carefully, turning to look at her._

_"Shit..." Gabby said, hanging her head as they covered the father up from the view of the media._

_"Gabs the Mom didn't make it either." Cruz said from the other side where they had pried off the passenger door._

**End of Flashback**_  
_

Gabby woke with a start and tears streaming down her face as there was a rapid knock on her door. She got up and walked over to it while wiping away her tears she opened the door to find her brother and his family on the other side.

"Are you okay?" Laura asked, before Antonio could say anything and walking in.

"I'm fine, just a nightmare. Can I get you anything?" She asked, changing the subject and walking into her kitchen where she pulled out three mugs and two glasses.

"Just a coffee thanks." Antonio said, sitting down at the kitchen table as the kids settled onto the lounge with a movie. "What was the nightmare about?"

"I'm fine, really." Gabby said, trying to drop the subject. "To what do I owe this visit? I only saw you this morning Antonio."

"Just wanted to check on in you. Mom wanted us to check in on you." Antonio said, taking the cup of coffee she offered to him.

"Well you've seen me and now you can tell her I am absolutely fine." She said, sitting down across from her brother and sister in law.

"And I will, what are you doing tomorrow?" He asked, taking a sip of the hot liquid.

"Working double shift with Shay, why?" She said, looking down at her cup.

"Mom is calling another family dinner thats all. I will let her know you can't make it," He replied, as a confused look crossed his face as Gabby didn't say anything but continued to stare down into her cup.

"Gabby?" Laura said, touching her shoulder gently.

"Hm?" She said, snapping up to look at them both.

"You were staring off into space," Laura said, sitting back down across from the young woman.

"Oh, I was just thinking," Gabby said as Eva and Diego joined them at the table.

"Dad can we go to the skating rink?" Diego asked, as he wanted to practice some more hockey.

"Sure," Laura said, answering before her husband could have a chance to say no. "We will talk to you later sweetie."

"Thanks guys," Gabby said hugging them all before they left but not without Antonio shooting his sister a worried look before she closed the door.

**In The car**

"I'm worried about her Laur," Antonio said, as he started the car and pulled away from the curb.

"I know you are babe, but you need to let her come to you or she is just going to bottle up and not talk." Laura replied, turning to look at him from her spot in the passenger seat.

"Diego! Don't touch my phone!" Eva yelled, snatching it back from her brother.

"Hey, thats enough out of both of you. Diego, give her phone back." Antonio said, looking in the rearview mirror as they stopped at a red light.

"Thank-you," Eva said sarcastically snatching her phone out of his hand before looking away and going back to texting.

"Gabby's a big girl, she will come to us when she can't handle it anymore." Laura said, looking back at her kids before turning to her husband.

"Yeah I know, but I can't help but worry about her." Antonio said, focusing on the wet road in front of him.

"Diego, stop!" Eva growled from the back as Diego pulled at her sweater.

"Eva, give me your phone. Diego stop annoying your sister. Antonio focus on the road before you get us all killed." Laura said, taking her daughter's phone and sending a glare towards Antonio.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much I loved writing it. Please read and leave a review and if I can, I will get back to you :) x**


	9. Talking

**Here is another update, the next chapter will be longer. Thankyou for your patience and reviews :)**

**5 hours later**

"Upstairs, and get ready for bed." Laura said, as they walked into their house later that night and hanging up their jackets.

"But-" Eva started, but her Mom sent her a warning look and she knew she shouldn't argue and went upstairs without further argument.

"Damn," Antonio muttered as he pocketed his mobile and grabbed his holster and badge.

"Case come up?" Laura asked, turning to look at him as he shrugged his jacket back on.

"Sorry babe," Antonio said, going to kiss her but she turned on her heel and walked off towards the kitchen. "Laur,"

"I will see you when you get home." She simply said before he sighed in defeat and walked out the door.

**Gabby's Apartment-Gabby's POV**

I walked around my apartment, thinking. I couldn't sleep, if I sleep I would have nightmares about that call again. And I've cleaned my apartment till its spotless then there was a sudden knock on my door.

"Gabby! Open the door!" Lindsay's voice boomed through the door as she continued to hit it.

"What? Is Antonio okay?" I asked immediately as I opened the door quickly.

"What? Yeah he is fine. I'm here to check on you, with the request from your brother." She said, walking into my apartment and looking around. She thought I would be in a corner somewhere drunk as a skunk and the place not spotless. Well.

"I'm fine, just a bad day at work." I simply said, closing the door and turning to face her.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked, sitting down on my couch and making herself comfortable.

"Shouldn't you be at work or home?" I asked, changing the subject and sitting next to her.

"Don't change the subject, tell me about it." She said, her serious face not budging from her face.

"Promise you won't tell Antonio?" I asked, looking down at my hands with tears forming in my eyes.

"Promise." She said, squeezing my knee as I started my recount of that day.

"We got called to a car accident...Drunk driver of course...A family was on there way home when he crashed into them...He killed the parents instantly but there was a boy and a girl..." I started before choking up on my own words and she gave me a reassuring squeeze on my knee before I continued my story.

"They didn't make it...We couldn't get them out in time. And it's been eating away at me for the last two days. I can't sleep, I have nightmares." I finish as I wipe away the tears that were making tracks down my face.

"Oh Gabby, why didn't you tell anyone. We could of helped." Erin said, hugging me close as I cried for the lives we couldn't save.

"I didn't want to worry anyone," I said, grabbing a tissue out of the tissue box on the coffee table in front of us and wiping my eyes and blowing my nose.

"Gabs, you could of come and talked to me if you really need to. How about we head down to Molly's tonight and we can talk?" Erin suggested, as she hugged me.

"Sounds like a plan, thankyou." I said gratefully, hugging her again as she stood up to get ready to leave.

"I will see you later," Erin said, before leaving and I knew I had to go talk to my brother about what was going on. I had to talk to someone other than Shay and Erin. I quickly put on my sneakers and grabbed my jacket, purse and keys before locking my apartment and headed outside towards my car as thunder rumbled in the distance.**  
**

**District 21**

I quickly walked inside as the rain poured down out of the sky. I walked up to the desk sergeant, Trudy Platt. From what my brother has told me, she can be a bit of a grump.

"I'm looking for Antonio Dawson." I said, as I stood in front of her nervously as I rung out my wet hair.

"And you are?" She asked, not bothering to look away from the computer screen in front of her.

"Gabriela," I replied, as she turned her head and looked at me before picking up the phone.

"Go sit over there," She replied dully as she pressed a button and held the receiver to her ear.

**5 minutes later**

"Gabby, are you okay?" Antonio asked, as he ran down the stairs and stood in front of me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I thought if you had some time, we could talk." I said, standing up and hugging him tightly as more thunder rumbled outside.

"Yeah sure, there's a coffee shop down the road. Tell Voight, I'll be back soon." He said, towards Platt before we walked outside into the rain and down the street to the coffee shop. We walked inside and placed our orders before sitting down in one of the booths. "What's up Gabs?"

"I talked to Erin earlier," I started as a waitress handed our coffees before leaving us alone again. He waited for me to continue talking. "And we talked."

"About?" He asked, leaning back in his chair and looking out the window as the rain pattered against the panes.

"Lots of things." I replied, shortly, looking down at my hands before looking out the window.

"Gabby, what's going on? You seem withdrawn from the family? You're not pregnant are you?" He asked, looking at me with a concerned expression on his face.

"Oh god no. You don't need to worry about that yet Tonio. It's a call Shay and I went on." I said, my head snapping up to look at him before I looked back out the window and continued with my story. "Drunk driver thought he was okay to drive home...He hit a family. Parents died on impact and the kids died on scene. It was horrible Antonio, I couldn't stop thinking about you, Laura and the kids. Or Mom and Dad."

"Oh Gabs, you should of said something sooner instead of keeping it bottled up." He said, coming around to sit next to me and hugging me close while I cried.

"Thanks Tonio, you should get back to work before your boss kills you." I said, as we stood up and walked out of the coffee shop and back towards 21.

"And you should get ready for you double shift." Antonio said, hugging me one last time before we went out separate ways.

**Firehouse 51**

"Hey girl, you're looking better." Shay said, wrapping her arm around my shoulders as we walked onto the Apparatus Floor.

"I am, I talked to Lindsay and Antonio. So I'm feeling much better, I will meet you out at the rig. I need to get dressed." I said, before making my way to the locker room where Matt was pulling his shirt over his head.

"Hey Gabs, how you doing?" He asked, looking over at me as I put my backpack away in my locker and grabbed my work shirt.

"Better, after shift do you want to grab a couple drinks at Molly's with me?" I asked, hoping he wasn't too busy with Hallie.

"Tomorrow night, Hallie and I are going to her parents place for dinner. Sorry Dawson," He said, before leaving the locker room to myself and my thoughts.

'Yeah, no problem,' I thought to myself as I finished getting dressed and slammed my locker closed before making my way out to the rig to get started for the day.

**For next couple of chapters, Hallie will be in the story until the fire and then I will work on getting Matt and Gabby together. I hope you enjoyed this update. Please read and review :D**


	10. Stay Safe

**Here is another update, thank you for your patience and reviews :) This chapter is a Gabby/Antonio one shot!**

I walked out to the rig and got in the back where Shay was doing the restock. "You okay sweetie?"

"I'm fine, really." I said, smiling at her and grabbing a clipboard and flipping through it to find the stock we needed.

"Okay, what are you doing after shift?" She asked, grabbing a box of medium and small gloves and putting them in the correct compartment while Gabby stocked the medikits with the drugs and what not.

"Might go home and read a book." She said truthfully, stocking the morphine into all the bags that was kept in the ambulance.

"Come to Molly's with me? Please!" Shay yelled, scooting over to hug Gabby and to squeal in her ear.

"Okay! Okay, as long as you promise not to squeal in my ear again." Gabby said, as her best friend let go of her and nodded really fast. "You keep nodding like that and you're going to make yourself dizzy."

"Am not," Shay retorted, turning back to her clipboard and they continued on in silence.

**An hour later**

"Chows up!" Mills called from the kitchen, the girls didn't hear him though.

"Hey guys," Hallie said, appearing at the back of the ambulance.

"Hey, Casey's in his office I think." Shay said, looking up at the young doctor standing in front of them.

"Thanks, also Mills called for lunch." She said, before disappearing behind the double doors in search of Matt.

"I'm not hungry, you can go." Gabby said, not looking up from what she was restocking.

"I will bring some out to you," Shay said, narrowing her eyes at her before hopping out the back and walking through the double doors.

"Hey, why aren't you going in for lunch?" Antonio asked, walking around the back of the ambulance after Shay had pointed before going through the double doors.

"Not really hungry, what are you doing here?" She asked, trying to turn the subject from her.

He gave her a look and pulled at face at her before replying, "Came to check up on you."

"There's no need to check up on me Antonio, I'm fine." She said, rolling her eyes and pulling the exact same face at her.

"Sure, then why are you out here talking to your brother, and not inside with the guys?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the ambulance.

"Because I love you," She said, trying to convince him that she really was fine.

"I love you too, let's go inside. It's cold out anyway." Antonio said, wrapping his jacket around tighter as Gabby jumped out the back and they walked side by side into the firehouse and into the common room.

"Detective Dawson, to what do we owe this visit?" Herrmann called out, turning to face them in his chair.

"Just visiting, don't get your granny panties in a twist Herrmann," Antonio said, earning a laugh out of everyone.

"Funny man, I take it you didn't get your humor from your brother did you Dawson?" Herrmann laughed, turning to the youngest Dawson sibling.

"Got it from my father. Definitely not him." She laughed back as Casey and Hallie walked into the room and sat down at the table. "How's Laura and the kids?"

"Good, Diego's growing like a weed. Eva's has a new crush," he said, shuddering slightly at the thought of his little girl dating.

"If you could handle me dating then you can handle your daughter dating," Gabby replied, as she poked at the lasagna on her plate.

"Don't remind me," He said, rubbing his forehead and taking a bite of his.

"How bad was she?" Shay asked, interrupting the conversation by sitting in between them.

"Bad enough, trust me." He laughed as Gabby rolled her eyes at them.

"Don't listen to him. He's being an ass." Gabby said, as Herrmann snorted with laughter at the comment.

"Have something to say Herrmann?" Antonio asked, looking over at him with a joking expression on his face.

"Nope, not a thing Detective." he replied, with the others laughing along with them.

"So, any juicy stories you need to tell me of when Gabs was a kid?" Shay asked, as Gabby paled and looked at her brother with a pleading look.

"Plenty," He replied, not taking any notice of his sister.

"If you love me, you won't say another word." Gabby said, looking back down at her lunch and pushing it around her plate.

"Tell you later, when she is drunk and passed out," Antonio laughed as the alarms went off calling ambulance 61 away to a heart attack. "You and I are talking when you get back."

"Whatever," she called back before they rushed out the double doors.

**1 hour later**

"Where did Antonio go?" Gabby asked, looking around her brother and not finding him in the common room with the others.

"In the locker room, said he had to talk to you." Herrmann called from his spot on the lounge without looking up from the TV show they were intently watching,

**Locker room**

"What's up brother dearest?" She asked, sitting next to him on a bench in front of her locker.

"How are you really doing?" He asked, looking at her carefully before looking back at her locker.

"Fine, really. Go home or go back to work and I will see you tomorrow night at Mom and Dad's for dinner." Gabby said hugging her brother and kissing his cheek.

"You stay safe alright," He said, kissing her forehead as they walked out to the garage.

"As long as you do the same," She replied watching him go before turning and heading back into the common room.

**For next couple of chapters, Hallie will be in the story until the fire and then I will work on getting Matt and Gabby together. I hope ya'll you enjoyed this update. Please read and review :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is another update, thank you for your patience and reviews :) This chapter is a Gabby/Matt one shot**

**Molly's**

"Can I have another beer Herrmann?" Gabby said, sitting on a stool on the other side of the bar as a drunk Shay stumbled over and clumsily sat next to her on the other stool.

"Sure, do you want me to cut her off? I know Severide isn't here," Christopher said, cracking the lid and sliding it across to her.

"Give her one more than some water. I'll drop her home," She replied, as she was trying to her hide from her brother.

"Are you still hiding from Antonio?" Matt Casey asked, sidling up to her on the other side.

"Yeah something like that, who are you hiding from?" Gabby asked, taking a swig of her beer and keeping a careful eye on the drunk blonde next to her.

"No one, Hallie is working a 48 hour shift and no point going home to an empty house right?" Casey said, looking down at bar top before looking back up at her.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. I better get Shay home. I will see you at shift," Gabby said, throwing some money on the bar for Herrmann and helping a very drunk Shay stand up and walk to the door.

**2 days later-Firehouse 51**

_Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61, Truck 51...Building Fire_

"That's Hallie's clinic!" Matt yelled, as they quickly pulled on their turnout gear and jumped into the trucks.

**On Scene**

"Oh god," Casey said as they pulled up to the scene to spot Hallie's car still parked in the parking lot.

"I couldn't reach her!" The police officer coughed as Severide took him and Casey continued to search for his girl.

"Hallie!" Matt yelled as he spotted her lying motionless in the drug cage in the back room as they both started to try and kick down the metal gate that separated them from her.

**Outside**

"We have to get her in the ambulance now!" Gabby yelled as they rushed back towards 61 with Hallie on the gurney.

"I'm coming," Matt said, pulling off his mask and following them closely. Gabby and Matt quickly jumped in the back and the doors were slammed close with the rest of 51 looking on sadly.

"Breathe...breathe..." Matt said, as he continued compressions on his girl's chest. "Dammit baby, breathe!"

Gabby looked at him with tears rolling down her cheeks.

**Lakeshore**

Matt looked out into the hallway and saw Hallie's doctor talking to a nurse, he started to walk towards them where they stood and have a small conversation.

Everyone knew what had happened, she didn't make it. Mill's was the first to move to go and comfort Casey as Gabby couldn't bring herself to do it. Not yet.

**1 month later**

"How are you doing?" Gabby asked as they sat in Molly's together having a beer.

"Better thanks, thankyou for letting me stay at your parent's cabin. It was wonderful," Casey said, smiling at her softly before taking a sip out of his glass.

"It's no problem, Dad used to love fishing there." Gabby said, also taking a sip. "Are you coming back to 51?"

"I start again next shift." He said, smiling at her with a big grin.

"It's good to see you again," She smiled as they continued to talk about everything.

**For next couple of chapters, Hallie will be in the story until the fire and then I will work on getting Matt and Gabby together. I hope ya'll you enjoyed this update. Please read and review :D**

**Yes I know I haven't updated. Sorry.**

**Yes I know this is a bad chapter, sorry.**

**But please leave a review :)**


	12. Frozen

**Here is another update, thank you for your patience and reviews :) This chapter is a Gabby/Antonio one shot**

**Molly's**

"I'm fine...We're all fine, thanks to you." Gabby said taking Antonio's hand in her's and kissing it.

"Yeah, we are. Wanna come over and watch a movie? The kids are texting me for you to come around," Antonio said, looking at his baby sister carefully. Trying to figure out if she really was okay or not.

"I would love to. Hey Herrmann!" She called over to Chris who was helping tonight.

"Yeah what's up?" He asked walking over and joining them both.

"Can you close up tonight?" She asked with pleading brown eyes.

"Sure, go spend time with your family. We're glad to see you're safe," he said, clapping her on the shoulder and shaking Antonio's hand before going to help another customer.

"Thanks Herrmann, let me go get my jacket and purse. I'll be back," She said before rushing off out the back.

"How are you doing Detective Dawson?" Chief Boden asked, walking up to him and sitting on the barstool next to him.

Antonio held out his shaking hands to him, "Does this explain Chief?"

"Yes it does, but she's safe now. And you caught Shay's murderer," he said, leaning against the bar and taking a swig of his beer.

"Thanks Chief," He smiled gratefully as Gabby joined them with her jacket and purse.

"Ready to go, I will see you at shift tomorrow Chief," Gabby said, clapping Boden on the shoulder as he smiled at her.

"See you tomorrow Dawson. Look after her Antonio," Wallace said, standing up before going back over to the rest of Intelligence.

"Always, let's go." Antonio said as they both left Molly's.

**Antonio and Laura's House**

"Aunt Gabby!" Both Eva and Diego yelled before wrapping their arms tightly around their aunty.

"Hey guys, awh I've missed you." Gabby said wrapping her arms around them as they shuffled towards the family room where Laura was reading a book. "You can choose the movie tonight."

"Frozen!" They both yelled as they rushed to get the movie out of the DVD cabinet.

"Don't run," Laura warned as she stood up to hug Gabby tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay Gabs."

"Thanks Laur," Gabby smiled softly before sitting down with the kids as they opening titles came across the screen.

"Good job today baby," Laura said, kissing her husband before they settled on the couch to watch the movie as well.

Antonio looked at his sister and realized that he would do anything for her. And he would do anything for his wife and kids.

**Yes I know I haven't updated. Sorry.**

**But please leave a review :)**


	13. Engagement and Shay

**Here is another update, thank you for your patience and reviews :) This chapter is a Gabby/Matt one shot**

**Based on Chicago Fire S03E02-Prove It**

**Fire Academy**

"Here's the drill: I want you to hustle up those stairs to the roof, unroll the hose, and get it back down. I'll be timing." Matt said, looking at his girlfriend Gabby Dawson who was all geared up in firefighter gear as she was now candidate on Truck 81. "Ready? Go!"

Gabby took off at run, running as fast as she could up the stairs to the roof.

**On the roof**

She stopped on the roof to take off the oxygen tank on her back and looked around, there she spotted an open jeweler box on a cement slab.

She puffed with a smile, she had lots of thoughts going through her mind at the time. The only one she could think of was that Matt was proposing to her again.

Gabby dropped the oxygen tank on the ground and walked over to the open box, "Oh my god."

She laughed as she picked it up and looked at the ring in the box just as Matt walked out of the door on the side of the building, she smiled at him.

Matt smiled back as he walked towards her. She had tears rolling down her cheeks as he took her arms.

"Gabby, will you marry me?" He asked looking into her brown eyes.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She smiled as they kissed on the rooftop of the Fire Academy.

**Morning after**

Gabby woke up the next morning and looked at the diamond ring that now sat on her ring finger.

"Morning," Matt said, walking in carrying a mug of hot coffee.

"Check it out, some crazy guy proposed to me last night." She said, smiling up at him with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Hmm, really. Hope you took some time to think about it." He said leaning down to kiss her.

"Oh my god, there is no way that Severide didn't hear us last night," She said, hinting to the night before where they made love after him proposing to her.

"Oh he didn't. He never came home. His bed wasn't slept in," Matt said lounging across the bed.

"What? Do you think he's okay?" She asked, sitting up to lean against the headboard.

"He said something about meeting Lindsay yesterday, probably stayed at her place." Matt said, looking out the window before looking back at her.

"I'm really glad that their still a thing," She croaked out. "So he doesn't have to...deal with everything solo."

"Mm," he simply said, watching as she fought back her tears that were coming to her eyes.

She covered her eyes and started to cry. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry its just um...its just not...its like this wave of it just suddenly hits me."

"Hey, hey. You gotta talk to me. I mean what do you think thing is about? It's not just the free sex lady." Matt said, making her smile and laugh through her tears.

"Okay, its just the thing is, this morning when I woke up. My first thought was _I can't wait to tell Shay." _She said as more tears escaped down her cheeks, flowing freely.

"She helped me buy the ring. She was really happy for us." Matt smiled, putting Gabby more at ease even though more tears came out of her big brown eyes as she realised that Shay may not be here but she is still with her in her heart, the necklace she wore and the ring that she now wore.

**Yes I know I haven't updated. Sorry.**

**But please leave a review :)**


	14. Telling Mom and Dad Part 1

**Here is another update, thank you for your patience and reviews :) This chapter is a Gabby/Antonio one shot about where she tells Antonio about her engagement. Part 1**

**Molly's**

"Hey sis," Antonio said, sitting next to his little sister at the bar.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked, looking over at him before taking a sip of her beer.

"Here with the team and I see you have some new you want to share with you older brother anyway," he said, pointing to the engagement ring on her left hand.

"He proposed last night, on the roof of the Fire Academy," She said, showing him as he looked at it closely.

"Cute, its beautiful Gabs. I couldn't be happier." He said, standing up and bringing her into a tight hug.

"Thanks Antonio, dinner with Mom and Dad tonight. Gotta break the news to them somehow right," She laughed as they sat back on the stools together.

"Sounds like a plan. Laura, the kids and I will be there." He said, taking a swig of his beer.

"Who said I wanted you there?" She lightly joked, shoving his shoulder with a teasing smile on her face.

"Hm your funny. You will never tell Mom and Dad without me there to protect you from the wrath of Dad," Antonio joked back as he nudged her shoulder with his.

"Now who's the funny one aye, " She said as they went and joined the rest of the Intelligence Unit.

**Dawson Family Home**

"Gabriela, Matthew. Glad you could make it tonight," Andrea Dawson said as she let her daughter and soon to be son-in-law into the Victorian style house.

"Hey Mom, is Antonio and Laura here yet?" She asked as they walked further into the house after taking off their spring coats.

"Yes dear, the kids are out the back. Laura is in the kitchen and Antonio is out the back with your father cooking on the barbeque," She said as they walked down a small hallway to the kitchen where Laura was standing at the counter making a salad.

"Hey Gabs," She said, walking over to her sister-in-law and hugging here before whispering in her ear, "Congratulations."

"Hey Laur," Gabby smiled before pulling back. "You actually trust Antonio to cook Mom, I wouldn't."

"Gabriela, be nice to your brother," her mother warned as they walked out the back onto the back deck.

**Out the back**

"So Gabby, Matt. How is work at the Firehouse?" Joseph Dawson asked as they all sat at a table on the back deck while the kids played soccer out on the grass.

"The usual, busy and quiet but that's how it is. What about you Dad? How is work in the District?" Gabby asked, taking a sip of her wine and looking back at her father.

"About the same. What is that on your left hand Gabriela?" He asked, spotting the engagement ring which made her mother turn to look at her daughter.

"I guess now is as good as any time to tell you." She said, looking at Matt and grasping his hand in hers before turning back to her parents and taking a deep breath.

**TBC**

**Yes I know I haven't updated. I do apologize, I have been on holidays where I have not had any Wifi unfortunately.**

**But please leave a review :)**


End file.
